


Fabricated Love

by Markipoo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markipoo/pseuds/Markipoo
Summary: Jinyoung is 'motivated' by his friends to date the scariest boy in their school, Im Jaebum. He's given a month to, at least, get a kiss from him. If he succeeds, he wins a hundred dollars.





	1. The Bet

It was a Friday afternoon and Jinyoung was sitting at the lunch table with his friends. They were fool around with each other and were talking about dating. Or, at least what they considered dating which was going out with someone until they had sex and then broke up with them. Jinyoung's best friend, Jackson, was talking about the last guy he had sex with.

" I'm telling you guys Bambam was a snap, he was so desperate and I only had to go out with him for a week days." Jackson bragged laughing.

" How many times did you do it with him?"  Youngjae asked.

" Five times. Hey Youngjae, when was the last time you got some?"

The teen in question grinned before answering." Last week. I had sex within one day and I didn't even have to take her out, I just sweet talked her."

" Nice. What about you Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung was a little surprise by the question, but shrugged and said," I've been too busy for that."

" With what exactly?"

" Studying, finals are in 3 months." Jackson rolled his eyes, his friend needs to get out more. "Com'on man. There's gotta be someone here you wanna bang."

" I'm good Jackson." Jinyoung didn't really want to do the things his friends did to people, it was cruel.

" Dude come on. Hey Youngjae, you gotta any ideas?"

" Yeah I do, that one right over there." He said pointing at a table. They look at the table were he was pointing and they saw a boy with jet black hair sitting by himself. They instantly recognized him.

" You mean Im Jaebum, that's great idea he looks like a great fuck. Very pretty. What do you think Jinyoung?"

" Well... He does look good, but I'm not sure. He doesn't like to be bother." Jaebum was well know for his killer glare. There were hundreds of rumors about him. One being that his glare had killed someone. Jinyoung knew that it was all false but that didn't change the fact that he felt intimidated by the boy.

" Yeah, I've been trying to get with him for a while now. He's a real challenge but it's really fun to mess with him. Watch this." Jackson got up and went to where Jaebum was sitting. Once he was there he startled the boy on purpose by slamming his hand one table. "Hey Jaebumie. How have you been?"

The boy completely ignored him.

" Come on baby, don't be like that. Can I at least get a kiss before I go?" Jackson leaned forward and pressed his lips out.

" Fuck off!" Jaebum shouted pushing him away. Jackson grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward "You know the whole hard to get is cute for a while, but it's gets tiring."

" I told you already idiot, I said no." He said trying to pull away.

" Your lost." Jackson said casually letting go of his wrist and walking back to his table laughing.

Jinyoung give him a look of disapproval. "Like I said not easy, but it's funny and cute when he gets angry."

" Guys I really-"

" If you can get him to, at least, kiss you within a month, I'll give you a hundred dollars. Better yet, if you get him into bed, I'll give you tickets to Big Bangs next concert."

" Are you placing a bet?" 

" Yeah, Jinyoung just do it and get it over with."

" He's probably afraid that he can't do it." Youngjae said.

" I can." Jinyoung was very hesitant about this. He did not want to mess with the poor boy and cause him pain, but his friends wouldn't let him live this down. He is going to hate himself after this.

" Then do it." Jackson said.

" F-fine."

Jackson slapped him on the back and grinned. "That great, remember you got a month."


	2. Coffee?

After school Jinyoung went to the library, where Jaebum was. Jinyoung had noticed that Jaebum would go in the library after school to relax and read. Jinyoung took a deep breath and went inside.

He went over to where the boy was sitting and made himself be noticed. Jaebum give him suspicious look before speaking. "What?"

Jinyoung put on his best smile and said "Hey."

"So you came here to say hi." Jaebum gave him skeptical look.

"Well, actually I came here to look for a book, but then I saw you sitting by yourself and I thought you could use some company." 

"You actually want to sit with me?" Jaebum scoffed looking at him with disbelief. 

"Sure." With that Jinyoung pulled out the chair at the table and sat down. "What are you reading?" Jaebum doesn't say anything, he just shows him the cover of the book. It read "All She Was Worth".

"Read that one, I thought it was interesting. Do you like it so far?"

Jaebum spared him a glance before answering. "Honma is kinda stupid, but she has balls."

Jinyoung chuckled at the comment. "True, she's very brave. Hey are you doing anything after this?"

"No, why?" 

"I wanna get some coffee, would you like to come?"

"Why are you inviting me?" the boy asked giving him another suspicious look.

"I felt bad for what my friend, Jackson, did to you."

When Jaebum heard that, he slammed his book close and growled. "I don't need your pity." 

On the inside Jinyoung was panicking, but he remain calm and tried not to show any sign of panic or nervousness. "I'm sorry, what I really want is to hang out with you."

"Why? Most people want to avoid me."

Jinyoung gives him a gently smile and says," Well I'm not most people. So, you wanna go?"

It took almost a minute for Jaebum to answer him.

"Well okay, but this better not be a trick."

"I promise it's not."

Oh yeah, Jinyoung was definitely going to hate himself after this.


	3. Iced Caramel Macchiato

After Jaebum agreed to Jinyoung's offer, Jinyoung lead him to his car and drove them to get their Starbucks.

"So what do you want?" He asked when they were inside.

"Don't know never been here before."

"Really? Why not?"

"Never found the time."

Jinyoung said chuckling a bit. "Do you want me to order for you?"

"Sure, I guess."

When they got up to the counter  greeted the barista by name. "Hey Yugyeom."

"Hey Jinyoung, how are you doing?"

"Doing good, I'll take a tall iced white chocolate mocha."

"Okay, what will you have?" He asked staring at Jaebum, making him blush. He was a bit surprised when he saw Jaebum blushing. He didn't know the boy could make that facial expression. He looked adorable like that.

"He'll have a tall Iced Caramel Macchiato."

"Okay that will be $8.75."

"Jinyoung took the money out of his wallet and paid for both drinks."

"I can pay for my own you know?" Jaebum mumbled.

"It's on me okay, I really had no problem paying for it."

"Okay."

When their order was ready Jinyoung went to pick it up and had Jaebum wait at one of the tables. Yugyeom give him the two coffees and a cookie.

"Yugyeom, I didn't-"

"It's on the house, give it to your little friend." Yugyeom winked at him. Jinyoung just shook his head fondly.

Once he got to the table he handed Jaebum his drink and a cookie. "Yugyeom said it's on the house."

"Well he must really like me then." Jaebum picked up his drink and stared at it for a moment before taking a sip. His eyes lit up slightly and he hummed a little. He took another sip and made a small smile around the straw. It tasted so good to him, so sweet and refreshing.

Jinyoung was so happy that he was able to get a small smile out of him, he looked so cute. Those plush pink lips curling upwards and sucking the straw, he could stare at them all day if he could.

"This is pretty good." Jaebum said.

"See what you've been missing?"

"Yeah I have." Jaebum said laughing a little. "Hey can I take this to go instead of drinking it here, my brother must getting worried about me, I'm at home around this time."

"Sure."

"Oh um Jinyoung could I get a coffee for him so he won't be too mad at me?"

Jinyoung smiled and nodded his head.


	4. Big Bro

Jaebum told him how to get his house and they were there in about 20 minutes. Jinyoung walked with him to the door.

"Hey your brother, his name is Mark right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I heard about him." He said watching Jaebum unlock the door.

"Mark I'm home!" He shouted once they were inside. They both heard someone coming down the stairs and sure enough it was the Jaebum's brother.

"It's about time, where have you been and who's this?" Mark asked glaring at Jinyoung.

"This is Jinyoung, he took me out to Starbucks. I got you a cup." Jaebum handed his brother the coffee and watched him take a sip.

"Too sweet, I only take mine black." He then turned to Jinyoung," You took my brother on a date or something?" He asked with eyes narrowing

"Well no, I just wanted to hang out that's all. Jaebum would you maybe like to sit me during lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Mark raised a brow at that. "Go wash up for dinner." Jebum nodded and headed up stairs.

Once he was out of sight, Mark turned to Jinyoung again. "What are your intentions with my little brother?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I have no-"

"I'm pretty sure you do. When someone is being this nice to him, it's usually to get into his pants." Jinyoung felt a huge lumped in his throat.

"Has that happened before?"

"Yeah it has." No wonder Jaebum has trust issues.

"It has happened and I'll be damned if I'll let it happened again."

"Mark, I promise I'm not out to hurt him." God he felt so terrible lying.

"You better not, or I swear I will hunt you down and end your existence." He threaten coldly, shoving the coffee into Jinyoung's hands. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Jinyoung knew he was going to die when this was over.

"Good now leave." Jinyoung nodded and moved quickly to the door.

He got back to his car and took a deep breath. "I'm going to die."


	5. Cafeteria

The next day Jaebum went to the lunch room and waited for Jinyoung to show up. He refused to admit it but he was kinda excited to see the boy. Talking to someone, who wasn't a complete jerk, after being alone for so long was a bit exhilarating. He did have his suspicions about the boy though. What made Jinyoung suddenly so interested in him, almost no one wanted to associate themselves with him.

Meantime, Jinyoung was outside the lunch room trying to decide whether or not to continue with this whole thing.

"Just go in." Jackson coaxed.

" I don't know if I can." Jinyoung had been feeling guilty since the other dat and he felt bad about lying to Jaebum. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue and eventually hurt the boy.

"Come on, you already got him to agree to sit with you, most people haven't gotten this far."

" I know that bu-"

"Look if you wanna back down that's fine." Jackson said.

" I'm not backing down."

Jackson grinned and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Then go get him tiger." He then opened the lunch room door and pushed him inside making Jinyoung stumble. Once he composed himself, he took a deep breath and went on the lunch line. When he found Jaebum he sat next to him and smiled.

" Hey."

Jaebum gave him a nervous smile." Almost thought you weren't coming."

" Sorry, I... had to talk to a teacher." Jinyoung hoped the lie wasn't too obvious.

" Okay." Jaebum said nodding.

" Hey Jaebum can I ask you something?"

" Sure."

" When I was at your house, I notice no one was else was around but your brother. Do you and him live alone?" He asked hoping he didn't sound too nosy.

" Yeah it's just me and him."

" Where are your parents?"

Jaebum hesitated before answering. "My mom left."

" Your dad?"

" He died from a hear attack."

" I'm sorry."

Jaebum shrugged and took a sip from his water. "Don't be. It was a long time ago. Anyway, Mark and I have gotten through things just fine."  

Jinyoung's guilt meter went skyrocketing. Jaebum had already been hurt several times, but now he was going to be the one to hurt him.

" I'm sorr-"

" Please don't worry about it, it doesn't matter anymore." He give Jinyoung reassuring look.

" Okay, how do you guys support yourselves?"

" Mark has a job."

" What does he do?"

" He's a dance instructor." 

Jinyoung nodded. "Hey did you finish that book?"

" Yeah why?"

" Well I have the movie. Do you want to see it?" He offered.

" There's a movie?"

" Yeah would you like to see it?"

Jaebum gave him a full blown smile, his eyes lighting up. Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I would like that. Thank you."

" Your welcome."


	6. Strawberry Kisses

After school Jinyoung drove them to his house. His parents weren't home so they had he house all to themselves.

"Make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

" I'm good."

"No really, I can whip up some popcorn and I have soda. It's no trouble at all. Just relax and I'll be right back." He said gently sitting Jaebum on the couch.

Jaebum blushed a little bit, he was not used to this kind of attention. It made him feel special. Once Jinyoung came back with food, they watched the movie together. It was really interesting, almost better then the book.

 

"How was it?" Jinyoung asked when the movie was over.  

" It was amazing!" Jaebum said." Honma was probably my favorite character, he had a lot of balls."

"Sure does," Jinyoung said. He looked at the clock, 9:55. "Do you wanna go home now?"

" Yeah, Mark's probably getting worried again." Jaebum yawned.

"Would you like to do something tomorrow?"

" Um..you don't have spend so much time with me." Jaebum said. He still couldn't figure out why Jinyoung wanted to spend time with him.

Jinyoung got up and put both hands in Jaebum's shoulders and smiled. "I don't have to, but I want to."

He really did.

\----

They'd been together for nearly two weeks now. Throughout those weeks Jinyoung realize the more time he spend with Jaebum, the more he got attached. He loved everything about the boy, from his personality to his looks. He loved Jaebum entirely. Right now they were in the park sitting on a bench eating ice cream. It was was a beautiful day out.

" Next time I'm paying for my own Ice cream." Jaebum said.

"You know most people would say thank you." Jinyoung teased laughing.

" Well thank you, but you need to stop spending money on me. I'm not worth it."

Jinuoung didn't say anything he just put his arm around Jaebum and pulled him into a hug. "Yes you are." He held him for five seconds before letting him go. "You're worth so much, to me." Jaebum blushed and went back to eating his ice cream.

"I really mean it Jaebum."

"I know." Jaebum said looking up. "It's just no one has ever treated me this way."

"No one ever?"

" No."

"Not even a girlfriend."

" Never had one."

"Well.. what about a boyfriend."

Jaebum hesitated before answering. "I went out with a few boys before, but they never wanted a relationship, just sex." Jinyoung was a little surprise by this, who wouldn't want to be in a relationship with Jaebum, he was wonderful.

"Did they have... sex with you?"

" No."

"So your a virgin?" Jaebum blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "It's okay, your just saving it for someone special right?" Jaebum give a nodd.

" Hey Jinyoung?" Jaebum said after a minute of silence

"Yes Jaebum?"

" Do you like me?" Jaebum's could feel his face flush as he spoke to Jinyoung.

Jiyoung chuckled before answering. "Of course Jaebum?"

" No. I mean, more then just a friend?" When Jinyoung didn't reply, Jaebum became more nervous."Just answer honestly, if you say no, I won't be upset."

Jinyoung took a deep breath and answered."Yes. I love you."

Jaebum actually looked shocked at this. "R-really?"

"Yes Jaebum, I really do and it would make me happy if you had the same feelings."

"I do feel the same way."

"Well... can I maybe kiss you?"

Jaebum didn't answer instead he scoot closer and leaned in. Then connected his lips with Jinyoung's. Jinyoung was taken back for a second, but then starting kissing back. After a few minutes they pulled back to catch their breath.

"You taste like strawberries." Jinyoung laughed

" That because I was eating strawberry ice cream."

Jinyoung laughed even more. As he was laughing he realized something, that made him instantly stop. Jaebum notices this.

" Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong." Jinyoung decided to change the subjecy." Do you want to go home now?"

" Yeah, hey since we're um together, d-do you want to go on a real..?" Jaebum stopped, too embarrassed to continue his sentence.

"Date?" Jinyoung chuckled at Jaebum's cuteness. 

" Um, yeah."

"Sure baby." Jinyoung answered softly giving him a smile.

" Baby?"

"Yes, I love you, so I can call you baby." Jaebum blushed and mumbled something about getting used to that.

"Come on let's get you home."

 

After Jinyoung dropped Jaebum off, he went back to his house. Once he got inside he smelled dinner being cooked, then he saw his mom coming towards him.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted him. "How was your day?" 

" It was good." He answered sadly.

"Jinyoung what's wrong?"

" Nothing mom. I'm gonna skip dinner, I already had something to eat before I came here."

"You sure?"

" Yeah."

 

When he was in his room, he sat on his bed and took a deep breath, then took out his phone. He dialed Jackson's number. It took about five seconds before Jackson answered.

"Hey Jinyoung. What's up?"

" It's done."

"What?"

" I kissed him."

"You did, that's great! I was staring to think you couldn't do it. Hey will celebrate later, I gotta go I need to call Youngjae and tell him." After that he hung up. Jinyoung slowly put the phone down. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. 


	7. Broken Chocolate

 

 The next day Jinyoung and Jaebum sat together during lunch. Jaebum had been showing him places he wanted to go to for a date.

" We could go to the amusement park and go on some of the rides, what do you think?" Jaebum asked. Jinyoung was clearly distracted. It took a minute before he realized Jaebum had asked him a question.

"I think that sounds perfect baby." 

" Are you sure? If you don't want to..." 

"Jaebum if you want to go to the amusement park, then we can go. You deserve whatever you want."

" What makes you say that?"

"Cause you're the best." That put huge smiled on Jaebum's face. 

" Okay I guess it's the amusesment...." Jaebum trailed off his sentence.

"What?" Jinyoung asked, confused by the sudden radiation of anger rolling off Jaebum.

" Why are Jackson and Youngjae coming to our table?" Jinyoung turned around and saw his friends walking towards them. Jackson had a smug expression on his face. He could immediately tell that things were about to go south. He started plotting his escape.

"Why don't we leav-" Jinyoung was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Why are you still over here. I thought it was over." Youngjae said.

Jaebum give Jinyoung a confused look." What's he talking about?"

"Nothing Jae-"

"Well Jaebumie, let me explain." Jackson said, oblivious to his friend's distress." Jinyoung doesn't have to sit with you anymore since he won-"

"Shut up Jackson!" Jinyoung said, giving him a threatening look. Jackson shrugged, taking out his wallet. He grabbed a wad of cash and put it on Jinyoung's tray, before finally leaving.

Jinyoung turned back to Jaebum and was met with an even more confused look." Why did he give you that and what did he mean you won?"

"It's nothing Jaebum, I swear." Jinyoung tried to play it off cool.

" That didn't seem like nothing to me." Jaebum was starting to feel irritated. Why was Jinyoung, blatantly, trying to avoid his question." Why did Jackson say you don't have sit by me anymore, he said you you won, what did you win?"

"Jaebum please-"

" What did you win?" At this point Jinyoung knew it was now over. Jaebum was obviously pissed and had no intention of dropping the subject. Lying to him would only make the situation worse so Jinyoung decided to fess up the truth.

"I won a bet." He choked out.

" A bet?"

"Y-yes. A bet that I could get a kiss from you in a month. If I won, I got money." Hearing himself say it out loud made it even worse." And if I managed to get you into bed I'd get Big Bang tickets." When he was done he saw Jaebum's face go though so many emotions. Shock, disappointment, sadness, then finally anger.

" So this whole thing was a bet? A fucking bet! You son of bitch!" Jaebum felt humiliated and heartbroken. He angrily got up and started to walk away. Jinyoung grabbed his arm before he could get far.

"Wait baby I-". Before could he finish he was punched. Hard. He almost fell to the ground.

" DON'T CALL ME BABY!" The whole cafeteria went silent, all the attention was on them now.

" You don't love me, so don't call me baby!" Tears welled up in Jaebum's eyes." I never want to see you again Jinyoung. Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't even come near me, we are over!" With that, he ran out the lunch room.

Jinyoung felt like his whole world had just shattered.


	8. Phichit+chu

It's been over a week since Jaebum found out about that bet. Right now he was in his room watching TV, well the TV was on, but he wasn't paying attention, he was still thinking about Jinyoung. He trusted Jinyoung, he wanted to be together with him, but he was just like all the others who hurt him. Usually he would forget about the boys who hurt him, but not Jinyoung, he was different. After all he did, he wanted to hate him but he couldn't.

 Just as he was still thinking, there was a knock at his door. "Yes?"

"I'm back from work. I got you Popeyes."

" Okay." Mark opened the door and gave his brother a questioning look.

"What's wrong? Usually you're more excited when I get Popeyes."

" Nothing. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. For the last couple of days you've been mopping around." Mark sat next to Jaebum on his bed." What's wrong?"

" Can we talk about something else?"

"Jaebum, what happened?" Mark was worried. Jaebum didn't usually keep things from him." Jaebum?"

Jaebum didn't really wanna tell his brother what happened, but he didn't have a choice since Mark wouldn't stop bugging him until he told the truth. "Remember Jinyoung?"

"You mean the guy you've been hanging out with? Yeah I remember him."

" Well, he...he told me that he's been hanging out with me because of a b-bet. A bet that he could kiss me in a month." Jaebum sounded heartbroken and mad at the same time." All this time, he was only with me because of a stupid bet." There was a moment of silence as the information sank in.

"WHAT??!!"

" Mark-"

"That fucking son of a bitch. I'll kill him!" Mark was fuming." I'll kill him, resurrect him and kill him again. No one hurts my baby brother."

" Mark!"

"But he-"

" I know, but please just don't do anything rash okay?"

Mark took a deep breath and sat down next his brother on the bed. "Okay, I won't do anything. I really wish this wasn't true, I was starting to trust him to make you happy."

" Really?"

"Yeah, he was certainly better then everyone else you've dated."

" Yeah." Jaebum had to agree with him. Jinyoung was the only person who'd actually taken care of him and treated him nicely.

"Whatever. Hey do you still want the Popeyes? Because I can take it back and do my crappy cooking." Jaebum laughed a little at that

" I never said it was crappy."

"Well no, but I can tell you don't enjoy it."

"You just need to work on it a little, let's just go and eat." They both got up and headed out the room.

"Hey Jaebum?

"Yes."

"If you change you're mind, I can always-"

" Mark no."

"Fine."


	9. X and O's

Jinyoung was at Starbucks, he wasn't there for coffee, he was just there to talk to Yugyeom. He just needed someone to talk to since he couldn't talk to Jackson or Youngjae, because they wouldn't understand. He told Yugyeom the whole story from the bet to Jaebum's reaction after finding out about it. Once he was finished, he looked and saw his friend reaction. Yugyeom was disappointed.

"I'd slap you right now, but since you were already punched by Jaebum I'll spare you."

" I deserve more than a punch. What the hell am I going do?" He asked burying his face in his hands.

"You could try apologizing."

" He won't talk to me." Jinyoung has tried to talk to him, but every time he did Jaebum would just ignore him or give him a menacing glare.

"Well it's been five days, maybe he calmed down a little, had time to think about this whole thing."

" Maybe, you know I'm surprised his brother hasn't come after me yet."

"Yeah me too. Well my break is almost over, I gotta get back to work." He got up from his chair and grabbed his apron. "Jinyoung I really hope you fix this."

" Me too." Jinyoung was about to leave but his phone started buzzing. He quickly took it out of his pocket, hoping it was Jaebum. It wasn't. He groaned before answering it." What?"

"Dude what is going on with you?" Jackson said from the other end.

" You know exactly what's going on." He growled into the phone.

"C'mon man don't tell me you actually like Jaebum, sure he looks pretty, but other then that I see nothing special."

" Jackson your my best friend, but your an asshole. Jaebum is special to me, just like Bambam is special to you."

There was a pause at the other line before Jackson spoke.

"What are you talk-"

" He talks about you constantly. I can tell he wasn't a one night stand, you want to be with him. You've shown no interest in any other boy, since he came along."

There was about five seconds of silence before Jackson spoke again.

"He talks about me?"

" Yes."

"Where are you?" Jackson asked with a sigh.

" I'm at Starbucks, but I'm about to go to Jaebum's house to talk to him."

"Well don't go yet, wait for me so I can come with you."

" Why?"

"Because Mark might not be happy to see you. I can help distract him while you talk to Jaebum." Jackson paused. "Jinyoung, he better be worth it."

"He is."


	10. Bitter Sweet

In about two hours, Jinyoung and Jackson arrived at Jaebum's house. Both of them were nervous, but Jinyoung was way more nervous then Jackson, his heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would jump out of his chest.

"Hey I noticed you still have that old baseball bat in your trunk, do you want to take it with you?"

" I don't think a baseball bat is going to stop Mark."

"Well I'll keep the car running, just in case. Good luck with getting your princess back."

" Thanks." Jinyoung muttered. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He took a deep breath before knocking.

It took five seconds before the door swung open. It was Mark, holding a rifle. Mark looked shocked for a second, then angry.

"What the hell are you doing here? Lucky for you the gun isn't loaded."

" I know you must be pissed but-"

"Damn right I'm pissed! My brother has been absolutely depressed because you hurt him and for what, a dumb bet!"

" Yes, I know but please let me talk to him."

"Why should I... hey is that Jackson Wang? You brought Jackson Wang, one of the people who tormented Jaebum. I should kill you, then your friend." Mark said coldly. He turned towards Jackson before shouting, "Hey after I deal with him I'm coming at after you Wang! You hear me!"

Jinyoung turned his head towards the car and saw his friend looking absolutely scared for his life. Jnyoung was about to plea for their lives when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked and it was Jaebum.

" Mark, what are you shouting about now?" Jaebum asked, irritated. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw who was at the door.

"Don't worry Jaebum I'm just about take care this guys."

" Mark no." Jaebum said, much to Jinyoung's relief.

"But-"

" Look let me take care of this. If I need you I'll call you, okay?"

"Fine." Mark huffed, then walking away from the door. When he was out of sight Jaebum turned to Jinyoung.

" Why would you come here? My brother could've killed you."

" I wanted to talk to you." Jaebum gave him an uncertain look." Just give me five minutes, please. That's all I'm asking and if you don't like what I say, you can sick your brother on me."

Jaebum didn't speak he just nodded and opened door to let Jinyoung in. He lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

 


	11. Achromatic

Once in the room, Jaebum closed the door." Okay start talking."

"Look, what I did was stupid, and I deserve a lot for it. But I really do love you. When I kissed you, I still wanted to be with you. I don't care about the money, hell I even left it in the cafeteria. You're worth more to me then money, you're worth the world to me. I know you hate me but-"

" I don't hate you Jinyoung."

Jinyoung looked at him. He genuinely looked shocked."What?"

" I don't hate you, I never said I did. I hate what you did, but I don't hate you."

"Why?"

" I don't know why. I just... I still love you and I know I shouldn't but I..." Jaebum sighed." I shouldn't love someone who hurt me, I should hate you, but I can't and it's not fair!" Tears started to well up in the older boy's eyes.

"Jaebum I-"

" Shut up! Why can't you be like the other boys and not care. You only kissed me for a bet, why do you still care!? I easily forgot about all the others because they didn't care, but I can't forget you even though you hurt me and it hurts!..." Jaebum swallowed the lump in his throat and forced back the tears that threatened to fall." It hurts Jinyoung, it really fucking hurts."

At this point Jaebum was sobbing, tears finally falling down. Jinyoung couldn't bare to see him cry, he went over to Jaebum and carefully put his arms around him. Jaebum stiffened a little, but buried his head into Jinyoung's chest and sobbed harder. Not caring about his clothes being soaked with tears and snot; Jinyoung rubbed his back soothingly. Jaebum began to shake as he gripped onto Jinyoung's shirt. Jinyoung stroked his back trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Jaebum. I'm really sorry."

" W-why do you care?" 

"Because... I love you." He said kissing Jaebum's head.

" Y-you're lying..." Jaebum pushed himself away from Jinyoung and moved as far away from him as he could.

"I'm not." Jinyoung insisted, close the gap between them."I love you so much." 

Jinyoung leads him to the bed and they both sit down. Jinyoung held him, soon Jaebum's sobbing grew softer and eventually reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

"Jaebum do you need anything?"

Jaebum shook his head and brought it back up from Jinyoung's chest. "Jinyoung?"

"Yes?"

"Why do care about me so much? I'm not special and I-"

"You're special to me Jaebum." Jinyoung said cutting Jaebum off." Your sweet, funny, smart, strong and loyal. That's why I love you, that's why I care about you. I wouldn't be happy without you, I would give up everything just to be with you. You're beautiful both physically and mentally."

"R-really?"

"Yes. You probably want to be alone right now, so I'll go." Before he could get up, Jaebum grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please just stay, I don't want you to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to lay down?" Jaebum nodded and tugged him a little harder. "Okay, I'll stay. Just lay down and move over."

Jaebum nodded and did what he said. After that Jinyoung took off his shoes and got into the bed and pulled Jaebum close to him. Jackson might have to wait longer, but he doesn't care, because Jaebum needed him right now.

"Jinyoung?"

"Yes baby?"

"I-I l-love you."

"I love you too baby."

Soon they both fell asleep.


	12. For US

They slept until the next morning.

Jinyoung woke up, it took him a second to realize he had overslept. "Jaebum wake up, wake up baby."

"Huh, what?" Jaebum said tiredly

"We over slept."

Before Jaebun could respond there was a knock at the door. "Jaebum, Jaebum are you up? Is that punk still in there? I noticed he didn't come out last night."

"Yeah I'm up and yes he's still here."

"Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"No Mark. Just go to work."

"Okay, call me if there's any trouble." After he heard his brother leave, he turned to Jinyoung. "It's Saturday right? We don't have school today?"

"Yeah." He replied checking his phone. He noticed a text from Jackson.

WangPuppy: You took too long so I dropped off your car at your house and told your mom you were spending the night at a friends.

Jinyoung felt a little bad for making Jackson wait but it was worth it. "Hey Jinyoung, where's your car?" Jaebum asked looking out the window.

"Jackson took it to my house. Would like me to get you breakfast darlin?"

"You don't have your car dumbass."

"I can just walk." Jinyoung said with a smile, but Jaebum just shook his head.

"We can eat later. Right now I just want to relax." Jaebum leaned forward and kissed him. Jinyoung gently grabbed his hips and kissed him back. After a few seconds Jinyoung pulled back and started kissing Jaebum's neck; sucking and bitting it a little making the Jaebum moan.

Jinyoung then lifted Jaebum's shirt and starting kissing his tummy. "God Jinyoung, more."

"What?"

"More."

"You sure?"

"Yes please."

"Okay lay down baby." Jaebum did as he said, after that, Jinyoung took of his shirt, then pants. When he got to the underwear he asked "Are you still sure?"

"Yes, I want you." Once he said that Jinyoung took off his underwear. "Such a pretty cock baby, not just your cock, but your whole body."

"He bend down and kissed the tip of Jaebum's cock, making him whimper. Jinyoung grabbed the appendage and put half of it in his mouth. He sucked it till pre-come started coming out.

"Do you have any lube?"

"No, but I have some lotion." Jaebum said pointing to the night stand and sure enough there was a medium bottle of lotion.

Jinyioung reached over and grabbed it. "If there's any point you want me to stop, just say so okay?" 

"Okay." Jinyoung opened the lotion and starting putting some on his hand, once he spread it he grabbed Jaebum's hips and carefully turn him around, lifting him, so his ass was in the air.

Jinyoung squeezed the cheeks a little, then give a light slap. "Such a nice ass." He grabbed both cheeks and spread them, getting a look at his pink hole. "Wonder if you taste sweet as you look."

"Why don't you stop talking and find ou- Ahh!" Jinyoung was now giving him teasing licks around his rim, he then got his tongue around the center and pushed till it was inside. "Jinyoung." Jaebum whimpered.

After a few more licks he pulled back to catch his breath. He spread Jaebum's ass again and put the tip of one his fingers in, making Jaebum yelp. He give Jaeum some time to get used the feeling before he pushed it deeper. "You open so nice for me baby." Jinyoung praise starting to thrust his finger in and out, soon he put a second finger in and scissored them, getting Jaebum opened even more.

Taking his fingers out, he replaced them with his thumbs, getting the hole opened, so he could lick the gape. Jaebum whined and pushed his ass back, wanting Jinyoung's tongue deeper.

"Fuck Jinyoung more, please!"

"Okay sugar, give me a minute." Jinyoung unbuckled his pants and got out his cock. Grabbing the lotion, he put more on his hands and spread it on his cock. He made sure it was slick enough before lining up to Jaebum's ass. "Ready sweetheart?" Jaebum nodded and pushed his ass back again. Jinyoung carefully starting pushing the tip, after a few seconds, he pushed in all the way.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just move."

"Okay but I'll start out slow." Jinyoung grabbed his hips and thrusting in and out. He grabbed the cheeks spread them to watch his cock stretching that pink hole. "So good for me, love you so much."

"F-faster." Jinyoung nodded and took out all the way and slammed back it back in. He thrust in and out faster, making Jaebum into a whimpering mess. The younger of the two starting pushing back with thrust. Jaebum felt Jinyoung hit something and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a high pitched scream. "W-what was that?"Without answering Jinyoung give another thrust hitting his prostate dead on. Jaebum let out another scream.

"Fuck!" Jinyoung slipped out and turned Jaebum on his back. "I wanna see your face when you cum." He put Jaebum's legs up to his chest and thrust back in. As he was thrusting he lowered his hand and put a finger next to his cock.

"JInyoung, I'm going to c-cum." Jaebm panted. "Come for me baby." With a shout Jaebum came getting semen on his and Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung kept on thrusting till he finally came. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. Jinyoung carefully pulled out and checked Jaebum's hole.

It was red and puffy. A drop of cum was leaking out. He catches with his finger and pushes it back inside. 

"J-Jinyoung!" He licked Jaebum's walls making sure every drop of come was gone. Once he pulled back, he give Jaebum a huge grin.

"Was I good?" 

Jaebum laughed and nodded. "You were great." He grabbed Jinyoung's shoulder and made lay down next to him.

"Do you still want breakfast?"

"We have left over KFC, we have eat that later."

"KFC for breakfast, a little wired but okay." Jinyoung said chuckling. Jaebum rolled his eyes and put the covers over them. "We got frozen waffles to with it." The boy mumbled.

"I think you're supposed have Belgian waffles, when it comes to that Jaebum."

"Whatever." Jaebum said wrapping his arms around Jinyoung. "Jinyoung?"

"Yes."

"Can we still go to the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Of course baby."

A lot of people have hurt Jaebum including himself, but Jinyoung is going make sure he's never hurt again.

The boy needs love and he's going to give it to him.


End file.
